Enveloped in Darkness/Plot Details
Cutscenes Game Script :{| border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Enveloped in Darkness (pt.1) - Chateau d'Oraguille |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Curilla:' What is it? Have you something to say? Curilla: People speak of my father's ghost? Not once has anyone mentioned this to me... Curilla: But such a rumor troubles me, for it could be him. Curilla: Tell me, would you please head to the cathedral and investigate? Curilla: I would go myself, but I... I do not like that place. Of course I follow her teachings, but that place does not agree with me. Curilla: In my younger days my fervent father often took me, but I never felt at home there. Agree to help. Curilla: Thank you. And here, take this. Curilla: My father's watch. It came to a stop long before my father bequeathed it to me. Curilla: He always maintained it well. If his spirit truly haunts the cathedral, it should recognize the old watch. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Enveloped in Darkness - Northern San d'Oria - Dialogue |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Pagisalis:' |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Enveloped in Darkness - Northern San d'Oria |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Pagisalis:' Excellent. Now, pray to her. May she show you the way to Paradise. A ghost in red armor walks up behind you. ???: Curilla? Is that you? The ghost disappears. Pagisalis: Are you all right? Pagisalis: You are awake, at last! I an much relieved. Once you began to pray, you seemed... anguished. Pagisalis: Who knows what they would say if you suddenly collapsed here? We are fortunate that you are well! Pagisalis: Wait, what have you there? Plated boots of some sort. You had them not when came you hither... Shamonde walks in. Shamonde: What is all this? Pagisalis: Why, Your Holiness! Shamonde: Hmm, what business has this illustrious adventurer here? You tell him what just happened. Shamonde: What? You saw a ghost of a red mage--of Rainemard? Shamonde: You say it is not a dream, that the dead give away boots? This is evil you speak! Shamonde: Those boots! The spirit of Rainemand gave you them? Shamonde: Hmm... No, it cannot be! Tell me, who bade you come and utter this blasphemy? Shamonde: I will not be fooled so easily! Pray to Altana and beg for forgiveness! Shamonde leaves. Pagisalis: You have angered His Holiness! You had best leave, and reflect upon your trespasses! Pagisalis: Come not hither again! Understood? |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Enveloped in Darkness (part 2) - Chateau d'Oraguille |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Curilla:' A spirit of a red mage? Are you saying my father has returned? And he called my name!? No... How could this be? Curilla: The ghost gave you some old greaves in return for the watch, did he? Well, let me try putting them on. Curilla: What? No, of course they're not cursed. You should place more trust in my judgment! Curilla: How odd. I cannot don them. I sense something is preventing me from doing so. Trion walks in on the banister above. Trion: Are you there, Curilla? Curilla: Yes, Prince Trion! Trion: Oh, a guest. What is all this? Curilla: You see, my lord... Trion: What, you have a set of greaves that refuse to be worn? I've heard of that sort of thing before. Yes, they had to be taken to the Crawler's Nest to be exorcised. Curilla: Prince Trion, may I have time to look into this? Trion: I am sorry, Curilla, but you are summoned for service. The papsque has complained that the regions surrounding San d'Oria are patrolled to thinly. We must think of a plan. Curilla: Yes, my lord... Trion: I shall await you in my chambers. This is no time top tread through crawlers' lairs, mind you! Trion leaves through the upper door. Curilla: Yes... Curilla turns back to you. Curilla: A pity. I say, would you be inclined to take them to the Crawlers' Nest? They must be buried together with some Crawler Blood in the place where light shines. Curilla: Of course, you may do with them as you please. But please, if you decide to go, come back and tell me how you fared. Even a little information could help solve the puzzle of my father's death.